


The beginning of everything

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of six teenagers discovering amazing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Children of Time collection

Ep. 1; Pilot

The start of everything 

Zayn Hudson was a little surprise for his grandmother. So much so since Mrs Hudson didn't believe her eyes when he was left at her home. Her son, Geoffrey, hadn't even bothered to explain it in person and that was something that worried her. It seemed that her grandson was good at making friends. Aurelia Song and Astrid Holmes seemed to quickly form a bond with the boy. Aurelia’s twin brother, however, didn't fall for his charms. It seemed that the two were rivals and that didn't seem to bode well with the grown ups. Freddie’s parents always tried to make the two get on but nothing seemed to worked.

“I always knew he would wind up in prison,” Freddie told his best friend over Skype. It was difficult having a close friend of his living all the way in Italy. They were both toddlers when Giovanni’s parents decided to make the move. The two boys didn't take it well. “Guys like Zayn always meet their maker. Justice worked well in our favour.” His friend was currently stuffing his face with some Italian snack that Freddie hadn't seen before. The contents looked disgusting. 

“You know I'd show more sympathy if I met this demon,” he replied plainly, setting aside his food. Giovanni did look conflicted though. “I know you have good judgement, Fred, but so does your sister. Speaking of which, how is the beautiful fire cracker?” Freddie shuddered at the nickname and the fact that his friend was still making eyes at his sister. The thought was unsettling and he was glad that Aurelia never returned them. In fact, the red head seemed to find Giovanni disgusting and not a suitable match for her. Whatever that meant.

“That's not going to happen, buddy.” Freddie held back the urge to grin at his friend’s expense. He glanced over to the time and nearly made a start. “I've got to go. It's nearly two in the morning! Mum will kill me if I'm up this late. It's GCSE year and that's important.” After quickly saying goodbye, Freddie switched off his computer and went to sleep.

 

“I'm missing Zayn,” Aurelia admitted to her brother as they waited for their friends. Freddie kept his mouth his closed but fixed his sister with an odd look. How could the girl miss a criminal? He had no idea what to say about that. “Look, Frederick,” she growled making him cringe. “He's innocent and Uncle Sherlock knows better than anybody. Even Henri does and you know how stubborn our cousin can be!” Freddie hesitated and was about to say something when their cousin’s goddaughter approached them. She looked slightly sheepish as a shaky hand fiddled a stray blonde strand of hair. The other hand gripped rectangular pink sheets of paper. The twins couldn't read the posh script since her hand obstructed the words.

“Um,” Amalia began gazing down at the ground. In social situations, the blonde wasn't one who knew how to speak or act. The only time she was herself when she baked or danced. She had been doing a lot of dancing recently, only Aurelia had bore witness to some of the rehearsals. Amalia held out the papers and it began apparent that she was actually holding tickets. Three of them to be exact. “I have a recital next week so… Yeah, pass on Kaleb’s too please?” Aurelia took the tickets and the blonde then disappeared down the corridor, a small giggle leaving her lips. Aurelia examined the tickets before passing two of them over to her brother.

“You have morning registration with Kaleb so I expect you to pass his along. You better or else I'll burn your toolbox.” Aurelia meant it and Freddie pocketed the tickets, stating that he would. Besides, who would deny their blonde friend? She may have been shy but she was a beautiful dancer and a brilliant baker. The twins were her key taste testers especially since she was even shyer around Kaleb. Having said that, their cousin was prone to shyness too. The total opposite of his older sister. Freddie had always thought that the two needed one another and would make a sweet couple. “Hurry to your morning registration, Frederick. I heard you have Miss Brown and she doesn't like tardiness.” With that said, the red head disappeared down the way that Amalia had just gone.

Sighing, he turned only to bump into something that felt so like a flat chest. A hard chest. Freddie glanced towards the culprit. Zayn Hudson. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Zayn hopped down from what appeared to be a small wooden crate to reveal he was only an inch taller than the alien. A lot had changed within the past six months. His hair was longer and it seemed he had a beard. Zayn had chosen to tuck in his shirt and his tie appeared to be neat. Freddie assumed that his grandmother had been fussing before he had left. The taller male reached forward and tucked in his shirt.

“Ah, I am surprised that Aurelia did not call you out on your total disregard for the school uniform,” Zayn tutted, his hot breath ghosting over his ear. Freddie roughly pulled himself away, straightening his shirt. No teacher had told him off for that before. “I am guessing you are not happy to see me. What a pity. What if your dream girl saw you? I bet she won't be happy to see you being so scruffy.” Freddie felt his face warm at such a comment. Why he showed Zayn that sketch years ago? So what if he had dreamed about a girl he hadn't met yet? It wasn't any of Zayn’s business!

“What the fuck are you doing here? You're meant to be behind bars!” A dark chuckle escaped from Zayn's lips and Freddie hated it. It was annoying. What did the girls see in him? His dark eyes roved over to the tickets in Freddie’s pocket. The alien didn't stuff them into his pocket properly. Freddie quickly pushed them in more, crinkling up the paper. Aurelia wasn't going to be impressed by the scruffiness of them.

“Ah, are they for Amalia’s little dance recital?” That made the alien pause. How did Zayn know about that? The sly smile remained on the devil’s lips as he held up his own ticket. It was in much better condition than the ones that were in Freddie’s pocket. “It seems your blonde friend is thoughtful. It's a shame she isn't as confident as Aurelia as she would go to places. A lot of places. Really, she would. I have faith that her ability should outshine the other dancers on that stage. I bet even your sister agrees with me.” Of course Aurelia would agree with Zayn. Amalia was her best friend after all. Freddie found it odd whenever the two were apart for a lot longer than necessary.

“Ah, Mr. Song and Mr. Hudson, is there a reason why you're loitering in front of my classroom?” The stern voice of their form tutor and Mathematics teacher filled the air. Freddie could imagine the woman standing there with her hands on her hips. He realised he was correct as he turned to look at her. Mrs. Brown was a formidable woman, especially with her petite structure. Even small people were scary, Freddie believed so better than anybody. “Why don't you two get into my classroom? I have announcements to make and no much time to do so. You're lucky it's the first day of term or I'd be writing this on your report cards.” Zayn had a report card due to his prison stay whilst Freddie had one for his ability to be distracted. Well, it was mainly due to his Dyslexia. His disabilities were something he avoided at all costs.

Without any protest, the two teenagers strolled into the classroom. They obviously knew that Mrs. Brown wasn't making an open threat. The teacher was a strict professional after all. Freddie paused at Kaleb’s table to pass on the ticket. It was there that he spotted the name cards. This didn't look good, especially when he saw who was next to the only empty seat. Zayn. Did this mean that they were to endure one another's company during registration for a whole year? Instead of arguing, Freddie took the seat next to the other male and avoided eye contact. Why must this happen to him?

“Take a look at the person next to you. They will be your study buddy. Failure to sit with them in classes shall result in disciplinary proceedings.” Mrs. Brown announced after taking the register. This was followed by a collection of groans. “I am sorry if you are paired with someone you don't particularly get on with but I don't make the rules. This is a none negotiable matter. Now get out of my sight.”

 

Freddie glanced at the clock above the library's entrance. “He's late,” he growled in complaint. Kaleb and his study buddy, Sebastian Haynes, both exchanged fearful looks. They didn't like this at all. Freddie shouldn't get into trouble for Zayn’s lack of passion for the school rules. This was a study period after all and their names were on a register too.

“Well, he better appear soon or else he won't be the only one in detention.” Sebastian didn't like Zayn either and that was why he could see where Freddie was coming from. He could sense something odd about the Hudson lad. “It just won't be detention he’ll be getting once I'm done with him.” Kaleb knew that Sebastian didn't like him for an entirely different reason. It was jealousy but he never mentioned it. He didn't think his cousin would like the reason at all.

 

Zayn was in the middle of sneaking into the year twelve common room. Despite the school policy on skipping classes, he found it surprisingly easy to walk into the corridor for the year above. Surprisingly easy. He should have done this earlier, he grinned as he opened the door to the common room. It was empty save for the seventeen year old female sat one of the couches. In her hands was a book on crime. Zayn fondly gazed at her before making his approach.

“Astrid,” he began slowly. She glanced up from her book and fixed him with an expression of disbelief. He was meant to be in prison right now. Astrid then placed down her book and wrapped her arms around him.

“I knew Uncle Sherlock could get you out!” She seemed to be happy and it sent tingles down his spine. Astrid made him sit down with her and she didn't care that he was breaking the rules. She kind of liked a bad boy. “I'm glad though. Criminology is sort driving me nuts. You make everything calmer.” Zayn realised how easy this would be and it was a satisfying feeling. He suddenly pulled into his arms and Astrid felt her cheeks warm. “Zayn?” He pulled away and ran a hand over her cheek.

“I'm sorry, it just I've missed you a lot and whilst I was there I had a lot of time to think about it.” Zayn knew what he was saying was a big fat lie but he knew that he was convincing. Astrid adored him way too much, after all. She was putty in his hands. “I like you a lot and I would love if you’d be my –“

“I'd love to be your girlfriend,” she cut through his speech. She seemed keen, he had noted and it was music to his ears. This was the best thing that has ever happened to him. “But, um, lets keep it between ourselves since there's Amalia's show and I don't think my father would approve. I overheard him and Sookie calling you a jailbird once. They were surprisingly sober at the time but I don't think people would approve at first.” This was why Zayn chose to ask out Astrid first. She knew about secrets and such, which was why he had chosen this order.

“Well, I better go. I don't think Freddie would want a detention and I know he won't be impressed with my disrespect for the school rules.” She laughed at his words, agreeing with him. He kissed her on the lips, just to prove he was being serious about it. “I'll see you later,” he smiled at her. With that said, he stepped outside of the room and sidestepped past a peeved off looking Mitzi Quinn and her brother. Zayn didn't know the male’s actual name but thought it began with the letter H.

“Skipping class on the first day are we, Hudson?” Mitzi smirked in apparent amusement. Zayn chuckled darkly glancing between the Quinn siblings.

“Could say the same thing about you but I'm sure you realise that anyway. Catch you both later.” He walked down the hallway and turned towards the opposite way of the library. Zayn had one more stop before going to the study period. He had to see a red head about a cuddle. The Hudson lad couldn't help it that he was hot meat for these girls.

 

Aurelia was lying upon a lime coloured sofa, headphones in her ears and a magazine in front of her face. She had a free period and her study buddy had other things to do. The red head didn't mind as she fully supported her best friend. She had seen Amalia dance on a number of occasions and she was proud of her. The blonde was really talented at what she did and that honestly made Aurelia smile.

Suddenly her headphones were pulled out of her ears. “Aurelia?” A soft tone entered her ears. The red head put down her reading material and went to sit up only to have her head collide with something rough. A string of curses left her lips as she sat up, rubbing at her forehead. “Ah, shit! You okay there?” She paused nursing her injured forehead and her dark orbs found the brown ones of Zayn Hudson’s. Opening her mouth to express her shock, she found that she couldn't find the words to express her excitement. Instead, she decided to wrap her arms around him and squeal in excitement. Normally she was dignified but all that was dropped when her crush was in her mere presence. It was so good to see him after all those months. She knew that he was innocent.

“I missed you!” Aurelia finally managed to speak after pulling away. Zayn smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She felt her two hearts slam into her ribs and understood how nervous she was. Sure, he was a bad seed (as her father would say) but she found him prefect. Truly prefect. So prefect that it had to be a crime. Not a crime to get locked up but a crime to be noticed by the entire universe and beyond. Was that a thing? Probably not but that was the best way she could describe it.

“Wow,” Zayn breathed wearing a dreamlike smile practically making her melt. “You're just so adorable, I cannot believe I haven't seen you in a while. Anyway,” he took a deep breath and chuckled in what appeared to be a nervous sort of way. Aurelia found it sweet and knew her pale cheeks were a light pink or were they red right now? “I've never been so nervous before but I need to do this. I'd like you and I to go out with each other. What do you think?” She didn't believe her ears. Did he just ask her that? “Aurelia?”

“Sorry,” she giggled softly as he took her hand in his his. This was awkwardly sweet, she had thought. “But, yes. Absolutely yes!” She giggled once more as the two discussed where they would go on their first date. They also agreed to keep it to themselves as to not overshadow Amalia's show and not to agitate certain people. The certain people were mainly Freddie and her two uncles (Jacob and Joseph) as the two men were overprotective of their niece whilst Sherlock just pretended to listen and her aunt normally just swooned over boys with her. Aurelia had an odd family and she wasn't going to discuss her god family. Her mother didn't get on Lilac even though the two were quite similar.

“Well, see you at the show.” Zayn kissed her cheek before leaving the room. He warned over to the library, a slight spring in his step. Using those two was so easy. He knew it was wrong but this was the only he could determine who he liked the most. Being confused at such an important part of his high school career wasn't an option. He needed to know who he liked properly. Besides, he enjoyed causing drama and being the centre of attention so why not do so this way? It was no wonder he was always accused of bad crimes. He chuckled to himself as he turned into the library.

End of Episode 1.


	2. Amalia's recital

Ep. 2; Amalia's Recital and the start of the adventures   
The songs have many secrets

Amalia exhaled deeply as she placed her outfit onto the seat next to her. She made sure that it wouldn't crease inside its bag and that the hook of the hanger wouldn't get caught on the headrest. Satisfied that it wouldn't get ruined, the blonde pulled on her seatbelt as two gruntled males got into the front of the car. The blonde male placed his key in the ignition and pulled on his seatbelt as he peered around to flash her with a smile. Terrance Ashen was proud of his daughter and his expression proved it.

“So, who is going to watch the show? Other than us that is,” he gestured to the man beside him who had yet to pull on his own seatbelt. Terrance gave him a look of pure evil. The mere act made Amalia a lot calmer than she already was. “Frederick,” the blonde male growled impatiently making the latter shudder. Amalia smiled at the comical reaction. She knew how much the Holmes didn't like his first name.

“How many times must I inform you that I prefer Hendrix, Terrance?” The red head snapped but did as he was told. This was why Amalia thought they were secretly a couple. “Ah yes, please tell us who you have invited, sweetie?” Hendrix’s tone softened as he addressed his goddaughter. There were times he treated the sixteen year old like his own. Terrance somewhat felt left out whenever it happened. Besides he had a feeling who his daughter has invited and he knew his friend wouldn't be so overjoyed.

“My friends, Aunty Mandy –“

“Not her!” Hendrix cut off his goddaughter just as Terrance stopped at some traffic lights. The doctor reached over and gave the detective a slap. He found it rude. “What? We're not exactly best of friends so I think it would be awkward to sit with her for a few hours, Terrance.” The latter sighed, showing his apparent irritation.

“That might be so but this is for my daughter’s sake. Not yours, you selfish pig!” Amalia found her father to be extremely funny when he was angry. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at him. “I'm glad my irritation is calming your nerves, Mally. I'm sure your godparents will be civil whilst at the theatre or else they won't be able to see us again.” Hendrix nearly yelled at such words.

“But you can't! We live together for one thing,” the red head protested and Amalia truly fell about laughing. This was the best entertainment around. She really loved these two. “Will there be anybody of concern there? I don't want to have to beat up any boys.” That earned another slap from Terrance.

“What have I said about that sort of behaviour? Kaleb is your cousin, Hendrix! Must I tell your uncle once more?” That shut the latter up. Joseph Holmes was fiercely overprotective of his son. Terrance could see why, what with the older man’s nephew dishing out unneeded threats. “Besides, she's old enough to have a boyfriend and I shall be the one to pass silent judgement onto them. You got that?” The doctor did make a strong point, even Amalia knew that. She peered at the two stubborn males from between the two front seats.

“You two are old enough to have a boyfriend too, Daddy.” The female grinned and the two men had the decency to blush. That made her giggle as Terrance parked the car. There was about and hour and a half until the show started and there were already cars parked outside of the theatre. Amalia grabbed her outfit and hopped out of the car. “Just look for Uncle Joe and his date,” she told her father and then proceeded to follow her godfather into the building.

“My uncle has a date?” An amused grin aligned the red head’s lips and Amalia rolled her eyes. She could practically picture the clogs in his head. He was thinking of the teases he could use on his uncle. How the strangest of things amused this man, she had thought walking towards her dressing room.

{:|:}

It didn't take Terrance long to spot his seat due to spotting Hendrix’s aunt. Cordelia Song (nee Holmes) had a head of orange hair; a trait she shared with her brother and nephew. The woman was sat in between John Watson and her husband. Terrance quickly greeted Mandy and the woman inquired if Hendrix had been ran over.

“Nah, he's just with Mally back stage; he somehow manages to calm her down.” Terrance nervously chuckled, still wondering how his friend did that. Whatever the trick was, couldn't be learned. The blonde shook hands with Joseph and took his seat. He was happy for some proper company for a while.

“This is Vera Frau,” Joseph introduced his date to the doctor. “My date. Vera, this is Dr. Terrance Ashen; he's… Um, I forgot to ask what you are to my nephew. Care to clarify?” Terrance was sure what the older man thought, however. It took no sociopath to deduce that chain of thought. Even his daughter’s teachers often insinuated it. It was something that Dr. Ashen had learned to live with.

“My friend from school and now my flat mate,” a voice replied. Hendrix took his spot next to the blonde and stared at Vera. “Ah, I see my uncle likes Americans. How quant! Just know that this amuses me, dear uncle.” Joseph snorted at his nephew’s words. How he wished he could have a bit of brandy or whiskey right now. Vera made him promise not to drink and Cordelia had searched him before they had stepped into the theatre. 

“I'm sure you'd have a lot to gossip about with my daughter then, Frederick.” That shut the red head up. He didn't like that name and he was sure that his cousin shared the same sentiment. Speaking of which, he looked over to the front to see their teenaged relatives. “Your goddaughter feels that we adults would cramp her style from the front. No idea why though, I'd be on my best behaviour.”

“Why don't you prove it?” His sister suggested, impatience in his tone. “It's about to start.” She nodded to the front. Both men shared looks of contempt before obeying Cordelia. Nobody crossed the female, after all.

{:|:}

Sebastian wasn't a huge fan of the ballet. He couldn't understand why his mother had insisted he come along for this. His light orbs danced over to where Aurelia Song and her friends sat. How he wished he was apart of that gang. That was the dream, even if he couldn't stand Zayn Hudson very much. He was dragged here by his mother who worked at a performing arts school. Only students who showed promise were selected.

Hayley Helluva was a ballet instructor at the school. Even though the demon couldn't get her children involved in the art, her passion never died and that was exactly why she had came tonight. She glanced down at her pamphlet and at the information. The woman was waiting for one particular performer. Amalia Ashen. Having heard about the young female from reliable sources, she was keen to invite the girl in to audition for a place at the school. Hayley sighed when she noticed the state of her second child.

“Sebastian Riley Haynes, what have I told you about slouching?” She scolded her son. His attitude stank. “Look at your cousin,” here she pointed at her niece. Estiree Helluva was the essence of a well behaved female. Sebastian knew better though. His cousin had gone to a French finishing school that taught such behaviour. This had to be an attempt to show off. Sebastian said nothing but continued his indifference. That was until his mother gave him a soft slap. “Sebastian Riley Haynes, you're not an Alpha yet but you seriously need to work on your attitude! Even your father knew that.”

“Listen to your mother, Sebastian, a Demon is harsher than a Werewolf remember that.” Even if Estiree said that, he planned to ignore her. He never saw eye to eye with her and his mother was having to deal with it badly. She rubbed her forehead, trying to sooth an oncoming headache. Why was it always these two? Hayley wished James was here, her eldest always had a way of calming these two down.  
“Do not ruin this for me! I've been waiting to see this girl for months,” Demons weren't pretty when they were mad and was trying hard not to. It was difficult to with these two. She couldn't wait for Sebastian to go out on his duties so she could spend time with Fiona, her baby girl. She needed that so damn much.

{:|:}

On the front row, Zayn was staring at the stage in what seemed to be a trace. The dancers were moving in front of them and he honestly couldn't feel it. Dancing was an old past time of his and he secretly still yearned to do it. This was meant to be a lovers dance but he couldn't see it. It seemed too awkward and the dancers looked bored. Keeping his views to himself, he began to flip through his pamphlet. Freddie was fast asleep, having not understood it at all whilst his sister was secretly judging the act before them, they weren't up to the standards of Amalia. Kaleb appeared to be interested and Aurelia knew he was trying to take an interest in her friend’s hobby. It was sweet.

Astrid took her seat next to Freddie having been to the bathroom. She glared at her cousin and then at the stage. “What kind of dance is this?” It was obvious that she was addressing Aurelia who was sat on the other side of Freddie.

“The ballet. I know it doesn't seem realistic but wait until Amalia's on. She's prefect.” The red head would know better than the others since she saw the blonde during rehearsals. They also danced together on the odd occasion. “Trust me, I don't make these things up.” Luckily the dance was over which prompted the red head to elbow her brother in the ribs. Freddie grunted in response and looked as if he was about to complain but Aurelia slapped a hand over his mouth. “Mally is about to come on stage.”

{:|:}

After the show, Aurelia insisted everyone went back to theirs to celebrate Amalia’s successful performance. Even though the blonde tried to protest that she didn't the fuss, it seemed that her friend would take no for an answer. Cordelia had laid out some snacks in the living room for the teenager to enjoy whilst she invited the other grown ups into the kitchen. This would be a welcome break for all of them. 

Zayn was currently standing in the hallway, mobile phone glued to his ear. His voice was almost a whisper, as if he had something to hide from the others. The truth be told he sort of did. Especially where it concerned Freddie. Zayn secretly got off on other people suffering. It was something that he learn whilst rotting in prison over the summer.

“You failed to invite me, Zayn. I could have at last meet Freddie. You're really evil, you know that?” Estiree didn't sound particularly pleased about being left out and he simply smirked at the idea. He told her about how he and Aurelia kept texting during the mundane performances. This caused an awkward pause between them. Only her heavy breathing could be heard. Estiree didn't sound pleased. “I thought you were dating Astrid? Don't tell me I must kick your cheating ass into the fracking ocean?” Zayn simply chuckled in reply causing his friend to put down the phone.

Shrugging he marched back into the living room. That was when something on the mantle caught his attention. A strange looking watch. He picked it up and started to mess around the little buttons, trying to get it to work. That was when Freddie spotted him and tried to snatch it off his rival. Aurelia soon tried pushing her brother away from her boyfriend. Soon, all six teenagers were pulling and pushing at each other. Suddenly, the watch started to vibrate and they all disappeared into the glow of an orange light.

It was at that moment that Cordelia had decided to check on them. She had heard shouting and decided to investigate. A sharp growl left her mouth as she brushed passed her brother and grabbed the phone. A confused Joseph as her what was wrong and Cordelia gave an angry sort of laugh. “My idiot of a boyfriend left his vortex manipulator lying around. Now, it would be okay but the kids got hold of it!” She then pressed her phone to her ear, ready to shout down the phone at Chastity.

End of Episode Two

In Episode Three: The gang end up in a mystery desert. Aurelia and Freddie are forced to come clean about their family secret. Zayn has to contend with the sense of day ja vu whilst they try to figure a way out of there. Also, why does that baby look a lot like Zayn?


End file.
